Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour
Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour is Barney's 6th stage show, and his 4th national stage show tour. It was also his first stage show not to tour in Mexico, or any Latin American countries (except for Argentina). September 2006, to tie in with Riff's debut on the TV series and in the video Let's Make Music, he was added into the tour and has been in the show since. Plot While eager to share their toys with the audience, Baby Bop, and BJ's toys are broken, leaving them with nothing to play with. Barney takes them (and the audience) on a magical musical adventure where their toys can be repaired. With the help of the Imagination Machine, which is fueled by children's imaginations, they meet dancing teddy bears, out-of-this-world robots, a blue jay who plays the blues, life-sized musical instruments and larger-than-life toys even a big surprise... a new dino friend!. Characters * Barney (Voice) - Dean Wendt * Barney (Costume) - N/A * Baby Bop (Voice) - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop (Costume) - N/A * BJ (Voice) - Patty Wirtz * BJ (Costume) - N/A * Riff (Voice) - Michaela Dietz * Riff (Costume) - N/A * Adult #1 * Adult #2 Songs (As this show only performed in some cities, the song list is incomplete and may be a bit out of order) # Barney Is a Dinosaur # The Clapping Song # Laugh With Me! #Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy # The Toy Factory Song # Me and My Teddy # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Caboose Rides in the Back # Here Comes the Firetruck # Squishy, Squashy, Washy # The Rocket Song # We Are Little Robots # A Rock N Roll Star # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Farm Animal Sing Along Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider, Mary Had a Little Lamb and Hey Diddle Diddle # If All the Raindrops # The Wheels on the Bus # I Hear Music Everywhere * # Mr. Knickerbocker # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band # Blue Jay Blues # If You Imagine # I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted During This Concert # Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy # The Toy Factory Song # If You Imagine Gallery barneyn.jpg|Barney, BJ, Riff, and Baby Bop in the Toy Factory Ccf757846fd9b2b5af790cc480af9908-290631819-1301724161-4d96bc01-620x348.jpg bandicam 2015-08-06 10-43-10-442.jpg The Toy Factory Song.jpg Nothing Is Worse Than A Broken Toy.jpg bandicam 2015-08-06 10-43-00-264.jpg|Barney, Baby Bop, & Bj sings If All The Raindrops.. Kpidvl-11outherebgreal.jpg bandicam 2015-08-24 14-58-45-674.jpg 115026724_1db4a9e646_b.jpg Trivia *Instead of kids, there were two adults in this stage show. Their names haven't been mentioned yet. *The arrangement for the Barney Theme Song is from Season 7, but mixed. *This live show was originally suppose to be called "Barney's Tee-riffic Toy Factory". *This is the last Barney live show to be written by Stephen White. *There are kinds of versions of this live show: one of them was is with Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop, and the other just has Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff. *Mr. Knickerbocker and If All The Raindrops would later be recycled in Barney's Birthday Bash. *This live show was suppose to be released on home video, but the company never shot a recording of the show. *The same airplane from Barney's Colorful World Live! also appeared in this show. Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney Stage Show Tours